Momento mori
by VespaChik
Summary: Kagome is a escaped experimental subject and Inu yasha is a homles hanyou with a dark life. This fic takes place in the future in a poverty stricken city with no morals...r/r please! ^.~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own inu yasha blah blah blah...  
  
Authors note: hey :D this is my first fic...everr! This idea has been inside my head for a while and I'm still having trouble figuring out certain parts...so I'm making this up as I go along. This fic is very....well, just to tell you beforehand its got alot to do with drugs, mental health, death and all that other good stuff! Anyway, enjoy and review ^_^  
  
"What is life? A madness. What is life? An illusion, a shadow, a story, and the greatest good is little enough, for all life is a dream."  
  
  
***  
In the depths of a poverty stricken city, in the darkest alleys, in the dirtiest streets you'll find a boy. Some kid. A stranded young man, lost in his own mind, never knowing comfort or compassion of a human. This boy, well, wasn't exactly a boy but more A hanyou. A half-breed ridiculed all his life about something he had no control over. So what're you supposed to do when your life is worth nothing to everyone around you? Some would say suicide, but not this hanyou. He decided to hollow himself out, to distance himself from the world around him. It became the only way he knew how to live.   
Who was this boy? This kid? This homeless hanyou who felt bitter to the world around him?   
Inu yasha.  
  
***  
A girl trapped inside a white room in a white hall inside a white building in the middle of a black city. A girl subdued with drugs and restraints. A girl tested on, manipulated, experimented on for years. Sold to the government building by her mother for and exchange of heroine and pills. Forgotten in all her suffering. No one knows she exists. No ones seen her pale face, raven hair or heard her speak her mind. She has no voice, for she is on the bottom of the food chain. The most ignored or looked over. She is an experiment. A life only meant for others satisfaction.   
Who is this girl?  
This test?  
Kagome.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yay! I'm done with the opening!...blah, that was hard cuz i had no idea how to start this story...well, tell me what you think! maybe....even a few sugestions? okay, well TOODLES!  
xoxoxox  
moi 


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own inu yasha blah blah blah...  
  
authors note: sorry these chapters are short...they'll get longer later on, its just my way of writing ^_^   
oh and thanks to the ppl who liked my story and reviewed! I'm happy someone knows what memento mori means:D  
  
"Pain is inevitable.  
Suffering is optional."  
  
***  
Pythagoras.  
City of filth.  
A place where death is a casualty and blood runs free through the streets. A city of nightmares?  
Some would say such stuff as dreams are made of.  
  
**********************kagomes point of view*********************  
Running. Don't stop. Cant stop. Run fast. Run hard.   
Just run.  
I'm running so hard it feels like my feet have split in two.  
I'm running so hard I cant feel the ground below me.  
I'm running so hard I'm gliding.  
  
Freedom.   
When was the last time I've cut through the air like this? The last time my eyes became corrupted with the outside filth? The last time my bare feet felt the cold concrete below me?  
Who knows.  
  
How did I escape? I cant even remember...I just ran. I couldn't stand any more of it! Anymore wires, shocks, the inspections...  
I shook my head.  
I have to get rid of these bad memories!  
All I did was run. Run until my legs were numb and my head pounded. My heart was in my neck and I could feel the blood pumping through my body. The adrenaline in my body had gone into over drive and felt as if I would collapse any second.  
Any second.  
One.  
Two.  
I toppled over into a pile of trash. Rats scurried into opposite directions and I huffed in all the air my lungs could bare.  
I was aching all over. My feet were numb but I saw that they were bleeding. 'I must've ran over some glass', I thought. I lay my head back into the indention my body had made in the trash.   
I grinned.  
All was well now. I could be bleeding from my eyes for all I care! I was free now, and that's all that mattered.  
With the freezing air, the clouds of breath escaping my mouth in gasps and pants, and my bed of garbage, I felt euphoric and finally happy....  
Happy?   
I smirked. No, maybe not happy.   
Satisfied. Satisfied with my new retreat of filth.  
My eyes grew heavy as I let go of consciousness.  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ah! Kagomes escaped! haha, next chapter its inu yasha point of view, as you might have guessed see ya!  
xoxoxo  
moi  
  
r/r! 


End file.
